Golden Music
by Pokefan291
Summary: Ever Wonder Why The Ranger's Weren't Surprised When Antonio Said He Needed To Get His Guitar In 'He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother?


**Hello, Everyone! Sorry, For Those Of You Who Are Following Me, I Haven't Had Inspiration For My Current Story Or For Inazuma In General. I've Been Busy With School, Band And Other Anime. I Am Currently Into Power Rangers, Watching Mighty Morphing Now After Watching Samurai.**

**Summery: Ever Wonder Why The Team Wasn't Surprised When Antonio Mentioned He Had A Guitar Or That He Could Play In 'He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother'? Here's A Little Plot Filler On One Way They Could Have Have Found Out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a Wednesday morning, the sun shone to be shining bright in the sky, which made for the perfect lazy day for the Rangers because of the beautiful weather. Mike was currently playing video games, Mia was cooking something (with Emily supervising), Kevin was reading a samurai book, Jayden was just chilling in his room and Antonio was out fishing.

Emily, for one, couldn't take seeing the mutation in the food of which Mia attempted to cook. "Hey, you know." She started as Mia turned from the deformed creature she was cutting. "We are all cooped up inside on this nice day. Only Antonio is enjoying the nice weather!"

"What do you suggest we do?" Kevin asked looking up from his book.

"Let's go see what Antonio is up to!" Emily suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, and watch him fish?" Mike said looking up from his game and raising an eyebrow to the yellow ranger. "No thanks."

"Maybe you guys can try some of this food using a new recipe I tried." Mia said in a sweet tone as she held out a plate of...well...it didn't look like food...but it was a...thing.

"Uh, actually." Mike jumped up with a smile. "Let's go see what Antonio is up to." Kevin jumped up and nodded in approval to the green ranger's words. Emily sighed with relief as Mia just agreed with a nod, completely oblivious.

They begin to walk to the door as they pass Jayden in the living room playing with his little Lion zord.

"Hey, Jayden." Emily bounced. "Wanna come see Antonio with us?"

Jayden looked at the young yellow ranger and smiled. "Sure."

And with that, they were off. They walked across the peer where he normally fishes, but he wasn't there.

"Hm, I wonder where he is." Emily questioned after they had walked the whole peer.

"Here, let's track him!" Mike smiles as he pulled out his samurizer. It opens a map as a golden dot blinks. "He's half a mile into the forest, near a lake."

"Guess he has a secret fishing place." Mia guessed as the other nod and run off.

While walking towards the lake, they began to hear the strumming of a guitar.

"Hey, do you guys here that?" Kevin halted.

"It's coming from the lake." Jayden tuned in.

The team of five carefully stalks through the bushes and when the lake becomes visible they hide behind the brush when they see a familiar figure, Antonio.

Antonio was sitting by wooden edge of the long peer. He had a guitar that was in the shape of a fish and strumming.

"Wow, I never new he could play." Mia said.

"Neither did I." Jayden said as the fisherman soon began to sing.

_I desire a desert_

_To destroy the complex part of this carnal me_

_Oh inferno inherit this might_

_To restore what you really mean_

"Wow, he's a really good singer too!" Emily said in awe as he continued.

_I found you irresistible_

_As you pardon me again _

_Oh how Heaven can you hear my cry_

_Won't you come and dwell in me_

_All of me wants to love you_

_But apart of me has to die_

_I need to fear your presence right now_

_Just never leave my side, again_

_I found you irresistible_

_As you pardon me again_

_Oh how Heaven can you hear my cry_

_Wont you come and dwell in me_

_As the lights go out_

_You will meet me there_

_As the lights go out _

_You will see me here_

_You regenerate _

_And you live in me_

_Come and dwell with me_

_You will live in me_

_You regenerate_

_And you live in me_

_Come and dwell in me_

_You will live in_

"Who would have though Fisher boy here had pipes like that?" Mike nodded in approval with a grin.

_I found you irresistible_

_As you pardon me again_

_Oh how Heaven can you hear my cry_

_Can you come and dwell in me_

_All I want is to be in love_

_As I come to you again_

_Oh how heaven can you hear my cry_

_Wont you come and dwell in me_

_The secrets in the garden x5_

_The secrets in your garden_

_The secrets in the garden _

_The secrets in your garden_

And with that, after a few more measures, the song ended, leaving the rangers smiling and with little tears in the girls eyes at the song's words.

Antonio sighed and looked upon the vast lake. He then suddenly jumped when he heard a disturbance in the brush behind him.

"Antonio!" A familiar blond ran up to him, followed by the others.

"G-guy's what are you doing here?" He said shyly as he hid his guitar behind him.

"We came to see what you were doing." Mia said.

"Hey, dude, I never knew you could play the guitar!" Mike said.

"And you can sing really well too!" Emily bounced.

Antonio looked at his friends as a crimson color made its ways to his face as it burned,hot with embarrassment. "H-how much of that did you hear?"

"We heard the whole song just now." Kevin smiled as Antonio's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"It was really good." Jayden praised. "Why did you never tell us?"

Antonio shifted his gaze to the ground. "I'm not very good."

"Are you kidding me!?" Emily gasped. "You're amazing!"

"Heh, thanks." He laughs a little as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Can you play more?" Mia asked.

"Sure, if you want." Antonio said as he swung his guitar around to hold it in front of him.

With that, Antonio began to play and the rangers listened with admiration.

* * *

**And That Is How I Think It Should Have Happened.**

**The Song That Antonio Played Is His First Single 'The Secrets' By He And His Band, Secret Sky.**

**Hope You Enjoyed!**

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Song Or The Show!_  
**


End file.
